Red for You
by The Kindly One
Summary: This is the blood drinking scene from the episode "Yu and Mika," but taken to the next level. Done as a request/prompt. Rated M for lemony deliciousness. Mika/Yu. For mature audiences only. Merry Christmas everyone!


**Author's note: This was done as a request/prompt for Minianni. It is basically the "Yu and Mika" episode with some extra goodies thrown in, if you know what I mean. :) As usual, I own nothing and get no compensation from this. Please enjoy, and if you like it, leave a review!**

"Red for You"

Snow fell across the dirty asphalt, purifying its grimy surface with the icy drops of angels' tears. The world outside had gone as white as the icing on a birthday cake (a birthday cake that he never got, not back at the orphanage). Everything was mercifully silent, the sound of black helicopters long gone, and the only thing he could hear now was the pathetic wheeze of his own labored breathing. He sounded like a tire that was slowly deflating, and it occurred to him that he must have suffered a punctured lung during that last fight. Every breath was like a lit match inside his chest, burning him from the inside like a torch, singeing and singing along his blood-starved nerves. An all-encompassing pain hammered at him like a church bell, brassy and persistent, a pounding staccato that echoed alongside the gong-like beat of his own weakened heart. _BONG!BONG!BONG!_ The sound reverberated through his head, searing its way across his already overloaded synapses. _BONG!BONG!BONG-_

 _-No!_ he thought. _It cannot end here. Not now, not like this. Not when I've come so far._

Mika looked down. A red stain was spreading ominously across the floor, fanning out like a cardinal's wings in flight. He was almost tempted to lean down and lick it, but he knew he was too far gone for that to do any good. Inside his head he could hear Krull whispering a warning about corrupted, dying cells. The pain continued to hammer at him, gnaw at him, until there was a sharp keening sound accompanying the sinister _BONG!BONG!BONG!_ inside his head. It took him a minute to realize that the sound was actually coming from his own throat.

"Mika?"

A shadow fell across the floor at Mika's feet. Next to the dusty metal shelves stacked high with aging sodas and boxed cereals and dried out biscuits. Mika froze. The shadow grew longer. Then:

"Are you Mika?"

Mika's eyes snapped open and he twisted around, staring through the glass beverage case he was sitting against. Yu was awake and walking towards him, a million questions hovering in his bright green eyes. _Eyes as bright and as green as the broken shards of the bottle by his feet._ His sword was drawn and there was a hesitant tone to his voice.

"Mika?"

Every nerve in Mika's body screamed out for him to take him, to drink him dry and discard him like an empty juice box. Before he even knew what was happening, Mika was on his feet and flying across the room at Yu. He knocked the sword from his hand and grabbed him around the throat and took him down as neatly as a cheetah would a gazelle on the open plain. _BONG!BONG!BONG!_ The pain was overwhelming, unrelenting. _BONG!BONG!BONG!_ He had to drink, he _had_ to-

"Stop it!" Yu's hands pressed against him, holding him back.

"Blood! Give me blood! Let me drink!" said the beast that was Mika, yet not Mika.

"What's wrong?"

"Blood, I need blood! It's too painful! I can't-" The tears were welling in his eyes, threatening to spill.

Suddenly the pressure holding him back was gone. Instead, he felt a hand snaking around the back of his head, pulling him closer. Mika was so close to Yu now he could see the large arterial vein in his neck throbbing, pulsing, promising to rid him of his every pain, his every care. He was so close, then:

"I'm sorry Mika," Yu whispered solemnly. "It's because I left you behind."

The guilt inside that voice was enough to freeze him in his tracks. Mika pulled back, staring down at Yu's face. Suddenly his own guilt hit him with the force of a tsunami. He stood up and staggered back, crashing into a bin of soda cans. They scattered and fell like green and gold Mardi Gras beads, rolling across the floor. He couldn't believe what he had almost done. Not to Yu. Not when he had tried so hard to contain the monster within him.

Mika put both hands on his head and screamed. Then, after he had seemingly exhausted himself, he said, almost quietly:

"I'm sorry. I-I wasn't myself."

Yu crept towards him, his stance wary. "Do you suffer that much if you don't drink blood?" Mika merely nodded in response. The guilt was back in those bright green eyes. "It's because I left you behind," Yu said, repeating his earlier statement.

"No, it's not!" Mika said angrily. He would have continued to berate Yu for his faulty line of reasoning, but suddenly the blood was coming up, coming out. It hit the floor like a black, shiny Rorschach. He doubled over in renewed pain. _BONG!BONG!BONG!_ The church bells rang on, persistent, insistent. Yu spoke his name and moved towards him, but Mika drew back, slapping away the outstretched, concerned hands.

"Stay back!" _BONG!BONG!BONG!_ The bell tolled danger, danger to Yu. Mika would die before he let the monster inside him hurt the one thing-the one person-he loved above all else. "Don't come close to me, Yu." Mika held up his shaking, bloodstained hands to ward him off. "I don't want to drink your blood!"

"But you-"

"-don't worry about me! Listen, I have to talk to you about-"

"-I don't care about talking! You're about to die!" Yu seized both his wrists, shaking him. "What can I do? If you drink blood you'll recover, won't you?" Yu took Mika's silence as confirmation. He nodded his head. "I'm right, aren't I? You need this…" Without hesitation, Yu pulled open the collar of his uniform, offering himself up to Mika like a lamb for the slaughter.

Mika was shaking. With hunger, with need, with emotion, with all of it. "Stop it, Yu. I can't fight this anymore," he whispered tiredly.

"Then don't." There was that treacherous gloved hand again, snaking around the back of his head to pull him in close. "Drink it, Mika. If it saves you, drink as much as you want." When he hesitated, Yu took a different tact, saying, "Why, Mika? Why, when we are finally reunited?" Yu's eyes stared down into his own, reflecting an emotion that was so familiar, so similar, that for a moment, the church bells stopped their incessant tolling. "If I have to see you die again, I'll...I'll…"

"I can't, Yu-chan," Mika rasped, interrupting him. "It won't save me. If I drink your blood, even once, I can't go back. I'll become a complete vampire, one who never ages-"

"-so what? If you don't die-"

"-no!-"

Those cunning, treacherous hands slid up the sides of Mika's face, caught in his feathery blond hair. There was a calculating smile on Yu's face. "Hey, Mika, can you do a tiny favor for me?"

"No."

"Ah, but I'm gonna make you do it." There was that confidence, that strength, that Yu always had, even when Mika's own strength faltered. It was enough to bring more tears to Mika's eyes. Even so, he said again, "No." He broke from Yu's grip and staggered into some metal shelves, sending cans and bags of dried goods falling down like the shimmering flakes of snow that were falling just outside the broken windows.

"I've been fighting it for so long. Trying not to become a monster until I saw you." Once the confession was out, Mika kept going. "I kept on fighting it, but now you say to change, like it's so easy-"

"I never said it was easy. Of course I'm not happy about you becoming a vampire. But what else can I do? If you die, then I'm...I'm.." he trailed off, eyes shining, then:

"...I'm gonna cry!" Yu finished lamely.

Mika just stared at him. "So what?"

"So, even if you have to become a vampire, lick the dust and survive! Do whatever it takes to live!" Yu's hands gesticulated passionately.

Mika stared at him like he had gone mad. "You gotta be joking. Are you telling me to become a vampire just for you?

"Yey. You have a problem with that?"

Mika's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Uh, I can't really go along with you on that."

"I'm not asking you to come along." The unspoken words were: _I'm telling you_. "If you wanted to die, you should have just done it quietly and alone, off in secret somewhere…"

 _BONG!BONG!BONG!_ A sudden jolt of pain brought Mika back around to his original subject. "I couldn't Yu, because there is something I have to tell you-"

Yu covered his ears. "La-la-la, I'm not listening!" He sang childishly.

"No, you must listen-"

"I'll listen to you when you drink my blood." Determined, Yu rolled up his sleeve, took out his sword, and cut along his forearm. "Drink my blood and live."

 _BONG!BONG!BONG!_ The smell hit him like a punch to the nose. Yu turned, an almost smile hovering on his face. A smile of victory.

 _Are you asking me to become a vampire just for you?_

 _Yey. You have a problem with that?_

The sight of that crimson fount was enough to drop Mika to his knees. _All the world contained in those tiny little molecules, in just one precious drop. That, as well as his doom._ "You're an awful person," Mika said woodenly, without conviction.

"And you're the one who invited this awful person into your family."

"That was my mistake. I'm going to become a monster because of you."

"We will still be family no matter what."

Tears welled and fell, like moistened drops of heavy snow. _BONG!BONG!BONG!_ Mika bowed his head so Yu couldn't see. "It's very painful, Yu-chan," he admitted quietly to the floor. "I want to drink blood."

Yu merely nodded and held out his bleeding arm. That slight movement, that tiny nod of assent, sent Mika tumbling right over the edge. _BONG!BONG!BONG!_ Mika was on Yu in a flash, his teeth going for the intimate vein in his neck, the two of them collapsing onto the floor in a tangled yin-yang ball of black and white. Mika didn't want to become a monster, but if Yu wanted it, then Mika would do it. He would do anything for Yu. He would walk across deserts and blood strewn battlefields and the bodies of rotting corpses, if Yu commanded it. Anything he wanted, he would give it. He had to accept it. There was no other choice. He had to accept Yu, the same way Yu accepted him.

 _I'll become a vampire, one who never ages..._

 _So what?_

It tugged on Mika's broken heart strings, the fact that Yu didn't care if he became a vampire. And that he was willing to give him his life's blood. No one had ever done that for him. All he had ever known was fear and mistrust, accusations of "monster" and fleeing footsteps. But not today. Today he had Yu back, and Yu was his, and Mika decided right then and there that they would never be separated again.

The church bells stopped ringing.

The blue in Mika's eyes morphed, turning a deep shade of ruby red.

He had quit humanity forever.

Mika raised his head and said to Yu, "Run away with me." They lay tangled together against a set of metal shelves. Yu's jacket was half open, and Mika realized he must have ripped it in his haste to get at Yu's throat. Mika slipped his hands along the delicate white skin, his fingers creeping along until they rested on either side of Yu's face. Mika repeated his offer:

"Run away with me."

And then Yu leaned up and kissed him.

It was better than any 'yes.' Yu's lips tasted of blood and memories and a warm golden sun that he never saw during his childhood underground. It was everything that he had ever wanted or needed. Everything he had ever dreamed about. _I waited for you. So, so long for you._ Mika's years of patience had finally won out. And if this was what being damned was like, then so be it. He had never felt so good.

"Yu-chan…" Yu's tongue slipped between his lips, teasing along his sharpened teeth. The sensation skirted along the inside of his mouth, down his throat, thruming, finally settling like a pool of molten lava in the pit of his belly. _I am melting._ The cold no longer felt cold. The floor no longer felt rough. Everything was giddy sensation, his synapses singing a new song of overwhelming pleasure as Yu's fingers tangled through his hair, grasping his scalp, pulling his head back so he could bite, suck, and nibble along the ivory column of his throat.

"Mika, I want-"

Mika didn't let him finish. He grabbed Yu's shoulders and swung him around until Yu was basically sitting in his lap. Mika kissed him like his life depended on it, like he could only draw breath from Yu's lips. Yu straddled his legs and clutched his shoulders, his passion driving him closer, closer, until there wasn't an inch of space between them. Yu started grinding against him, and the friction alone was driving Mika mad. It was enough, yet not enough. Mika broke their kiss long enough to say, "Yu-chan, you don't have to-"

"-I don't _have_ to. I _want_ to. I want you to have everything-"

That was all the permission Mika needed.

Yu raised up enough for Mika to drag his pants down past his hips. Yu's own clumsy hands struggled with Mika's sword belt, cursing its obstinate nature under his breath in his eagerness to get on with what they were doing. While he was distracted with various buckles, clasps, and buttons, Mika slid two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva, then surreptitiously slid them between Yu's legs. Yu gasped in surprise and Mika's sword hit the ground with a vicious _clang!_ "Come here," growled Mika, clutching Yu's chin with his free hand and pulling his head around for another deep, soul searing kiss. Their tongues danced and parried as Mika's questing, calculating fingers continued to curve deeper inside Yu, searching for just the right spot. He knew he had found it when Yu broke their kiss to arch his back like a feral black cat and hissed.

"Mika, I've never-"

"-I know," Mika answered instinctively. His fingers continued to work their magic on Yu until he was writhing, grinding, a veritable puppet dancing on his expert strings. Yu's hands grasped his shoulders, his frame shaking like a subway car, his cock bobbing at attention between them.

"Mika, please."

"Slow down, Yu. You're going too fast. I want to make this good for you."

"This. Is. Torture."

"Uh-huh. Do you like it?"

"Yes." It came out in a breathy whisper as Mika continued to turn and twist him like a key in a lock.

"Now who's an awful person?" Mika teased, planting a slow, delicate trail of kisses across Yu's forehead, down his jaw, under his chin. He leaned into Yu's neck, smelling his musky scent, enjoying the way the other boy rocked rhythmically in his lap. Another convulsive shiver ran through Yu's frame as he whispered to Mika:

"Will you bite me when we do it?"

Mika drew back, staring directly into Yu's passion drugged eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked, his gaze instinctively dropping to his throat, to the tempting blue vein pounding just beneath the surface.

"Yes." Then he repeated Mika's own words: "I want to make this good for you."

Mika nodded. There was a hiss of air from Yu as he withdrew his fingers. "Come on then," he ordered.

Mika watched as Yu grinned devilishly at the request. Then, after pausing to shuck off his pants completely, he settled back into Mika's waiting lap. His eyes glittered green like a cat's in the waning light, their gaze piercing Mika's very soul. "Yu-chan," he whispered the childhood endearment in Yu's ear as Yu slowly and delicately impaled himself on Mika's length. There was a determined look on Yu's face, the look he always had when he was stubbornly trying to overcome some obstacle, some barrier within himself. It was a look Mika knew well, and one that he cherished. He reached down between them, thumbing the head of Yu's cock and stroking along its length to ease the process along. Mika smiled triumphantly as Yu gasped and shoved himself down on top of him in one eager go.

"Slower…" Mika warned him.

"You keep doing that with your hand and there's not going to be anything left," Yu choked out as he rocked back and forth in feverish, animal abandonment. Mika hissed as the friction started to build, his own desire rising and taking flight. Yu felt so, so good around him. _Mine, all mine,_ he thought as he gazed into the other boy's eyes, the pupils grown black and passion glazed. Mika leaned forward and licked along the delicate vein in Yu's throat, and in response, Yu clutched him harder, pushed at the back of his head. "Do it," he whispered into Mika's feathery blond hair. "Drink."

Fangs pierced flesh and blood flowed and the double penetration was so overwhelmingly good that Mika was close to losing it. Yu rode him hard, grinding into him, and everything was bubbling up, boiling over. He thought he was the one in control, but maybe not-

"-Yu-chan!" Mika cried out as pleasure pounded and obliterated his every nerve, set his vision to a snowy blank whiteness. It was an orgasm so intense it blocked out everything, everything except for that one tiny voice calling to him from the distance:

" _Mika…"_

Aftershocks of pleasure racked Mika's body as he pulled away from Yu's neck, his head resting on Yu's shoulder. He realized with some embarrassment that the tears were back again, but instead of tears of pain, these were tears of joy. Mika's shaking hands snaked up to curl in Yu's out of control, inky locks. He pressed their foreheads together. "Yu-chan."

"Mika."

A warm golden light spread across the floor like a blanket. The snow had stopped falling and the sun was out, reflecting its rejuvenated brightness through the grime encrusted windows. Its tentative beams bounced off the metal shelves, the broken bottles, Mika's discarded sword. It glittered over everything. It was like waking up to a whole new world…

* * *

 _Several minutes later..._

"Yu-chan, wait!" Mika jogged through the icy snow to keep up with Yu, who had walked off into the unsavory urban landscape of forgotten gas stations and convenience stores and car parks. "Where are you going?"

"My family, Mika. I have to save them." The determined look was back on Yu's face.

"Yu, don't. They're just using you. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army-"

"-I don't care if they're using me-"

"-but they've been experimenting on you, on both of us, for years-"

"-I said I don't care, Mika. They're still my family."

"-do you even know where you're going?"

Yu stopped and looked blankly around him. He turned to Mika. "Do you know where they went?"

"They said something about an airport-"

Yu's face immediately brightened, rivaling the sun in its brilliance. "So you do know! C'mon, let's go save them!" Yu grabbed his wrist and pulled.

"No. They're just using you." Mika stood firm and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You used me, too" Yu pointed out.

Mika's face fell. "Yu-chan..."

The devilish grin was back. "Oh, don't worry about it Mika. You're my family, too, so I don't care if you use me." His face grew more serious. "But will you do something for me in return? Will you help me save them?"

"Tch."

"Please, Mika."

"Alright," said Mika, relenting. "But just those four," he added.

"Yay! Mika!" Yu ran over and hugged him, smothering him with his willfulness, his love, his stubborn determination. That's when Mika took both his hands, and repeated what he had said back in the stockroom:

"Run away with me."

"Where? Somewhere the Demon Army and the vampires won't find us?"

"Yes."

"Will you help me save my family first? They're good guys, they'll even help us run."

Mika's eyes widened. "Yu-chan, are you saying…"

"Yes. I'm saying yes."

Yu pulled Mika along by the hand. The sun cast their shadows in front of them, and their two figures, still holding hands, spread across the glittery bank of snow like two angels interconnected. Mika smiled at the image. Yu was his at last. They were going to go away together. He looked up at the sky and saw two birds gliding overhead, the only free things in this godforsaken urban nightmare. _Free._ Like he and Yu would soon be…

 _Free, and together at last..._

 **The End.**

 **Final author's note: I would like to give a shout out to my beta Jorgmund Piper, who puts the extra bit of music in my words. :)**


End file.
